Without You de Del James
by Pat88
Summary: El cuento detrás de la canción "November Rain" de Guns. Para cuando uno se da cuenta que esta jodido, realmente, es muy tarde. Esta NO es mí historia es de Del James, yo solo la adapte a algunos personajes de THG.


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esta historia NO me pertenece, es del señor Del James, así como, tampoco me pertenecen THG, lo hago por mero entretenimiento y porque adoro a GUNS AND ROSES, se supone que esta historia inspiro a Axl Rose a componer, mi canción favorita en todo el mundo, November Rain.**

 **Disfruten!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WITHOUT YOU**

 **de**

 **DEL JAMES**

Aunque deseaba compartir la danza, Peeta no se permitió interrumpir tanta belleza. El perfectamente torneado cuerpo de ella se meneaba infantilmente, pacíficamente, lentamente rindiéndose al ritmo. Su inocencia era encantadora, su hermosura arrebatadora. Peeta supo que ella se enojaría con él por espiarla, mirándola sin permiso, pero el voyeur adolescente que habitaba en su cuerpo de adulto lo animaba y descartaba las consecuencias. Además, era un espectáculo sólo para sus ojos. Los ojos de ella brillaban, recordándole la luna ( _el océano_ ), vasto de belleza y misterio. Una leve brisa bailaba entre su melena de leona. Un vestido largo semi-transparente cubría su tonificado cuerpo y una leve capa de sudor la hacía brillar. Se veía demasiado hermosa para ser real. Durante ese medio segundo de euforia visual, Peeta admitió que ella era la única mujer a quien había amado de verdad. Los ojos de ella temblaron. "Debe haberme escuchado" pensó, mientras ella volteaba hacia él. No quería arruinar la belleza, sólo disfrutarla. Los gruesos labios de ella sonrieron amigablemente. Luego la canción comenzó a aumentar su volumen.

Una aguda punzada de pánico lo atravesó cuando se dio cuenta cuál de todas sus canciones era. Un sudor frío exudó de sus poros y el terror lo consumió. Su visión se volvía turbulenta mientras la realidad se distorsionaba. Respirar se le hizo más difícil, complicado. La desesperación atacó y retorció cada músculo de su delgado cuerpo. Peor que el dolor era el miedo que experimentaba. La insuperable ansiedad lo agobiaba enteramente mientras se acercaba al equipo. Todo perdió su textura natural; las 2 paredes, el piso, el aire... se volvieron surreales. Entre más ruidosa era la música, más difícil era para él moverse. Tenía que quitar el CD pero sus pies se sentían como enormes bloques de concreto. No se podía mover lo suficientemente rápido. Ella ya había puesto el cañón de la pistola contra su sien.

¡BANG!

Peeta se despertó cubierto en sudor. Un callado grito aún se ahogaba en su garganta. Las últimas seis horas las había pasado en un coma autoinducido de drogas y alcohol con el que buscaba dormir. Dormir, un extraño lujo ahora imposible de lograr sin asistencia alguna. Y no importaba si dormía seis horas o seis minutos, la pesadilla siempre se las arreglaba para entrometerse. Ninguna píldora para dormir o antidepresivo alguno lo podía evitar. Él había escrito esa canción y ahora estaba eternamente condenado por ella. Con manos trémulas enjuagó el sudor de su frente y limpió sus dedos en las sábanas de satín. Su reloj de oro y las pulseras tintinearon. Girando sobre su costado dirigió su mirada al reloj digital sobre la mesita de noche que tenía un refrigerador empotrado. Sobre el reloj había un paquete medio desocupado de Marlboros. Al ver los números verdes estos no le devolvieron significado alguno. En realidad no importaba qué hora era, pues su tiempo era el dinero de otros. Al lado del reloj había algo mucho más importante que el dinero o el tiempo. Se sentó lentamente. Ojos abrumados repasaron la mesa de mármol, buscando cualquier rezago del precioso polvo marrón. Encontró fósforos quemados, cigarrillos doblados, cápsulas vacías, pero nada de droga. No importaba. Siempre podía hacer que le trajeran más. Sentándose en el borde de la cama, Peeta se inclinó y abrió la puerta del refrigerador de la mesita de noche. Dentro había varias Budweisers, soda, y una botella helada de Dom Perignon. Sacó una lata de cerveza y despachó la mitad de un solo trago. Hacía esto cada mañana. Instantáneamente su adolorida cabeza se empezó a sentir mejor. Aunque no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, había llegado el momento de volver a la vida. Sabía que debía ir al estudio pronto, pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Además, las grabaciones de su último álbum "Alone" habían acabado hacía un mes. El álbum ya estaba en las etapas finales de mezclado. Si a Peeta le gustaba lo que escuchaba, lo aprobaría y el álbum saldría al mercado como estaba programado. Si no, debería ser remezclado hasta que lo aprobara. ¿Entonces para qué mierdas lo necesitaban a él? Decidió holgazanear tanto como pudiera antes de ponerse en pie.

El baño era un área de guerra tanto como lo era su habitación. Prendas esparcidas, cremas, basura, cassettes, y toallas dominaban el panorama. Usando un radar para localizar la taza, encontró la porcelana, se rindió a la necesidad de vomitar, y liberó sus entrañas. Regresó al cuarto, sin sentirse realmente humano, más bien como un robot vestido con carne alquilada. Había un intenso dolor en su abdomen al que se había ido acostumbrando. Eso, al igual que otras fallas en su salud podía atribuirse a su estilo de vida. Además de sus joyas, Peeta estaba vestido sólo con sus pantaloncillos Jockey. Se tambaleó hasta el vestidor, sacó un pantalón de cuero negro especialmente diseñado para él y se vistió. Encontró un kimono de seda púrpura oscura y se lo puso encima. En un cajón del armario había una cápsula con un gramo de cocaína. Extrayéndola con la larga uña de su meñique, el estropeado músico inhaló ocho golpes de la aspirina del rock and roll. El kimono se sintió fresco contra su carne tibia. Se preguntó si tenía fiebre, y concluyó que a lo mejor sí. Siempre estaba acabado, como si tuviera una fiebre perpetua. Así era, por supuesto, hasta que acababa su cerveza. La terminó, y lanzó la lata vacía en la dirección aproximada de un cesto que ya estaba llena de latas desocupadas. Mirándose en un espejo de cuerpo entero, el descompuesto ermitaño no reconoció el reflejo. De seguro el largo cabello rubio y los tatuajes le indicaban algo, pero se veía tan frágil. Peeta parecía alguien listo para vestir pijamas de hospital. Su alguna vez atractivo rostro estaba azul, tenso, y sin expresión. Una barba descuidada cubría su mentón y sus ojos celestes ( _esmeralda_ ) ya no eran gemas auténticas, sino bisutería. Necesitaba un trago.

Durante los últimos catorce de sus veintiocho años había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo dentro de una botella. Fiestas adolescentes de cerveza y vino dieron paso a discotecas con vodka y ron, lo cual a su vez evolucionó en whiskey puro. Saliendo de la habitación entonó una oración silenciosa a su santo patrón Jim Beam, pidiendo que hubiera algo de licor en la alacena. Un resplandor dorado rodeaba las pesadas cortinas negras. Una pequeña guerra había ocurrido la noche anterior en la sala. Por todo lado había esparcidos ceniceros llenos, botellas diversas, cajas de cigarrillos enteras y medio desocupadas, y latas de cerveza. Varías carátulas de CDs estaban perdidas en medio de residuos de cocaína, Peeta trató de recordar quiénes había venido a la fiesta, pero no pudo. Una cajetilla vacía de Kool le indicó que Gale Hawthorne, uno de sus varios distribuidores, le había traído algo. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho para relacionar las cápsulas vacías en su dormitorio y Gale. Gale (lo pronunciaba gei-il) era la típica escoria hollywoodense que distribuía personalmente coca, crack, y otras sustancias a celebridades en problemas, explotando sus vulnerabilidades. Peeta buscó más pistas para saber quién más había estado en la fiesta, pero no pudo dar con nadie. Se deslizó tras el bar junto a la cocina y abrió un estante. Había varias botellas vírgenes de varios licores blancos. Un estremecimiento le revolvió el estomago ¿y si no había whiskey? Escarbó en las botellas hasta hallar la apropiada. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios mientras giraba la tapa y tomaba nota mental de la necesidad de aprovisionarse adecuadamente. El aroma del whiskey era equivalente al del café recién hecho. "Buenos días, mi amor" dijo Peeta en voz alta llevando la botella a sus labios.

Como todos los días, un sorbo preludiaba otro. Después de varios tragos, empezó a sentirse mejor. Colocó la botella en el mesón. Con suerte, estaría ebrio antes de empezar el día. Tomó otra Budweiser y volvió a la caótica sala. Había un zumbido sordo dentro de su cráneo. No podía diferenciar si era provocado por la cocaína o por el aire acondicionado. Si tan sólo pudiera recordar qué día era, sabría si la sirvienta vendría hoy a limpiar, y si venía hasta podría traer algo de licor. El músico se sentó en el sofá, tomó el teléfono, y marcó el 411.

"Operadora. ¿De qué ciudad llama, por favor?"

"Los Ángeles."

"¿En qué le puedo servir?"

"¿Qué día es?" Preguntó sinceramente Peeta, encendiendo un Marlboro.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué día es?"

"Señor, yo soy una operadora."

"Señora, es el número de Información, y yo le hice una pregunta." La corrigió Peeta. Una sonrisa sardónica se le escapó. Tras un momento de silencio ella respondió su pregunta:

"Es miércoles, señor."

"Gracias", dijo él, y colgó.

No habría ningún servicio de limpieza hoy. Esa no era la manera en que quería empezar el día. Dejó un momento la cerveza, acabó su cigarrillo, y aspiró más cocaína. Después de varios segundos confusos, recordó dónde estaban las grandes bolsas verdes de basura y empezó a recoger los deshechos. Recorriendo el gran apartamento de una sola habitación, cogía todo lo que no estuviera firmemente puesto y lo arrojaba a las bolsas. Botellas y recipientes de comida vacíos estiraron la bolsa de basura al punto de amenazar con rasgarla. Diez minutos después el apartamento empezó a tomar forma. Además de este apartamento tenía uno en Manhattan y otro en Houston. Rara vez frecuentaba su mansión de Hollywood Hills o su casa en Maui. Los dos lugares le recordaban demasiado a ella. La casa de Hollywood Hills había sido el lugar dónde él y Katniss Everdeen habían pasado lo mejor de su vida juntos. Cuando sus pensamientos empezaron a traicionarlo, haciéndolo pensar más y más en ella, Peeta instintivamente buscó el bar y recuperó la botella de whiskey. Podía pensar en ella siempre que tuviera una red de seguridad. Con todo el dinero, la fama, y el éxito que había logrado, eran las cosas simples como la amistad y el amor lo que le eran más difíciles de mantener. Nunca quiso herir a nadie, sobre todo a sus más íntimos, pero por alguna razón ella era a quién él solía herir de la peor manera. Nunca quiso ser malo, pero vivir bajo el microscopio con el mundo entero mirándolo, cualquier mal, público o privado, terminaba explotando en su cara y a menudo era tema de las noticias de la noche. Los errores personales y las mierdadas no se le permitían a la elite. A menudo sufría silenciosamente, atrapado por su propia fama, hasta que necesitaba salir de su jaula. Pero aquella jaula era tan grande como abarcaban sus ojos. Todo lo que Peeta había intentado, fuera bueno o malo, era ser él mismo. Con todos los doctores, especialistas, terapeutas, amigos, y todos en su organización intentando ayudarlo, lo único que lograba era encerrarse más en su capullo, alienándose aún más. A menudo se preguntaba quién era realmente. ¿Era otro número del seguro social regenerado y heredado al nacer o un reflejo genuino de la sociedad? ¿Era un fenómeno o simplemente una fachada? ¿Era un producto de su propia imaginación o simplemente un ladrillo más? ¿Entendería alguna vez su propio destino?

Dentro de su mente, analizó por qué su relación con Katniss había fallado más veces de las que se podían contar. Como el académico que no era, diseccionó las situaciones. Valoró cosas que debió haber dicho y cosas en las que no debieron encontrarlo. Con respecto al sexo, ¿por qué KAtniss no podía entender que el simple hecho de apartarse ocasionalmente de su cama no significaba que no la amaba? El sexo era como un juego. Nunca la obligó a que fuera monógama, pero en su interior sabía que si alguna vez se enteraba que ella se tiraba a alguien más le habría dolido. ¡Y mucho! Aún con ese pensamiento, él no podía confinarse a una sola mujer. Quería tener su pastel y comerlo. Había intentado ser abierto con ella, pero concluyó que ciertas cosas debían haber permanecido en secreto. El sexo era una adicción egoísta similar a la sensación que experimentaba en el escenario. Los públicos diferentes, como las compañeras diferentes, eran más desafiantes y le hacían trabajar más duro por la ovación. Tanto como a las drogas, era adicto al frenesí. Incluso con todo un imperio a su disposición, el dinero no podía comprarle amor, ni felicidad, ni paz mental. Ni siquiera a Katniss. Mirando rápidamente alrededor de la gran sala, se le antojó que un artista desencantado había absorbido la moderna elegancia del lugar. Ninguna de las posesiones que había allí, excepto unos pocos objetos, habían significado algo para Peeta. Nada de esta mierda era real. Estaba rodeado de los trofeos de un juego que ya no tenía ningún significado. Y estaba cansado de jugar.

Un fuerte dolor en su oreja izquierda lo arrastró hacia el corredor oscuro que llevaba del escenario hasta el camerino. Dentro de su cabeza zumbante, altavoces rezumbaban, se encendían y explotaban. Aquel sonido sordo duró sólo unos segundos, pero los recuerdos del último concierto con su banda, Suicide Shift, nunca se desvanecerían. Por alguna razón que no podía recordar, Katniss no había podido asistir a aquel último concierto de la gira. La banda había estado en tour por casi catorce meses, con más de 285 conciertos. Cada par de semanas Peeta hacía que ella volara hasta cualquier ciudad donde estuvieran tocando para que se quedara con él un par de noches. El concierto final de cualquier gira es una noche importante. Era el primer tour grande de Suicide Shift y Peeta quería compartir la experiencia con ella. Era la culminación de muchas millas viajadas, muchas horas trabajadas, y la celebración que siguió estaba muy merecida. La llamó varias veces para ofrecerle los pasajes de avión, intentando persuadirla, pero ella no podía asistir.

La presentación fue un poco más de dos horas de ferocidad eléctrica. Peeta había consumido drogas y alcohol antes y durante el concierto, (lo hacía en cada ocasión) pero fue el entusiasmo de la multitud de Florida, y el saber que podría dormir durante un mes después de eso lo que le dio más energía. Cada vez que se acercaba a su micrófono para cantar, su voz surgía con el vigor del whiskey. Para él, ese era rock and roll en su forma más pura. Y los casi 4.000 asistentes lo reconocían con un aplauso ensordecedor.

Después del acorde final era el momento de celebrar. Peeta se fue con dos ansiosas mujeres a su cuarto de hotel. En la privacidad del baño se inyectó un poco de heroína. No tanto como para hacerlo cabecear, pero sí lo suficiente como para un buen vuelo. Las dos jovencitas sólo alegrarían un poco más el viaje. Tras forcejear con sus pantalones de gamuza café, se unió a las mujeres desnudas, y así comenzó la juerga. La droga nublaba su no tan buena memoria, pero Peeta podía recordar a un muy ebrio Finnick Odair entrando al cuarto. El baterista de la banda se había equivocado de habitación. En medio de la celebración, Peeta le ofreció una de las chicas. Odair rechazó el ofrecimiento diciendo que se buscaría una él mismo y se marchó. El menage-a-trois continuó. Pocos segundos después alguien golpeó a la puerta. Creyendo que Odair aceptaba la oferta, Peeta gritó diciéndole a quien fuera que entrara. Parada frente a la puerta, con un maletín, estaba Katniss. A último momento ella había volado de Los Ángeles a Miami para estar con él. La escena se desarrolló muy fuertemente. Katniss se tornó histérica y desencajada. Fue el principio del fin de su relación.

Peeta volvió a alejarse del pasado. Su rodilla izquierda sonó ruidosamente cuando estiró sus piernas y se dirigió al teléfono. Marcó un botón. El número de Katniss todavía estaba programado y de vez en cuando lo marcaba sólo para oír repicar ese teléfono. También en la memoria del teléfono estaban los números de su sello disquero, su manager, los tres miembros de su banda actual, el Mellark Mann Group, y varios distribuidores de droga. Después de no recibir ninguna respuesta del teléfono de Katniss, oprimió otro botón. Sus pulseras tintinearon al unísono, y tras unos segundos le respondieron.

"¿Siee?" Dijo una voz aburrida desde el teléfono de un automóvil.

"Soy yo." Dijo Peeta engullendo cocaína.

"¡Mi hermano!" Cantó la voz de Gale como una caja registradora "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Un sube y baja." Era la clave para cocaína y heroína.

"Seguro. ¿Recuerdas lo que hice anoche por ti?"

"Sí." Peeta no lo sabía.

"Me debes tres billetes de esa mierda hermano", el distribuidor le explicó sólo en caso de que su memoria fallara.

"Debo tener un poco de efectivo por ahí, si no encuentro te paso mi tarjeta para que cojas de ahí lo que te debo."

"Ya subo", dijo Gale como si le estuviera haciendo un favor y colgó.

"¡Puto estafador!" Farfulló Peeta para sí mismo.

Encendió un cigarrillo y agarró otra cerveza. La tapa estalló ruidosamente y subió espuma hasta la boca de la botella. Miró, entretenido, caminó hasta las cortinas cerradas y las corrió, permitiendo que la brillante luz del sol invadiera su sala. "Juepuuuto seas", dijo en voz alta, amenazante, levantando el dedo medio hacia el cielo. La vista desde su balcón era inmensa, mostrando la Ciudad de Los Ángeles abajo. Sin embargo, Peeta mantenía las cortinas cerradas la mayor parte del tiempo, prefiriendo no ser parte del mundo exterior. Dentro de su departamento estaba seguro. Contra el ángulo de la pared opuesta, de modo que las teclas de marfil daban a la sala, se hallaba un Steinway clásico. Había pasado muchas horas de placer con ese instrumento, e incluso cuando no lo tocaba, el piano lo estimulaba visualmente. Era un instrumento de gracia y precisión. Junto al piano, descansaban en sus atriles docena y media de guitarras clásicas: Les Pauls, Stratocasters, y Telecasters. Las guitarras que tenía en este apartamento eran las que más amaba.

El timbre resonó, despertando a Peeta de su ensoñación. Fue hasta el intercomunicador y apretó el botón que abría la puerta principal. Unos minutos después Gale Hawthorne estaba dentro de su apartamento. Docenas de discos de platino y de oro adornaban las paredes. Horas que se convirtieron en años de planeación, composición y grabación habían recogido estos frutos redondos y planos. Su forma de escribir surgía de sus dolores internos, y sus canciones lentas inspiradas en el blues usualmente trataban de sus dificultades personales. Eran las canciones de las cuales se sentía más orgulloso y de las que creía que trascenderían el tiempo. Las canciones más rápidas y roqueras casi no tenían significado alguno o el significado estaba en el título impreso en la carátula. Desgraciadamente, los premios ya no eran nada sin Katniss. Peeta se excusó un momento con él y entró a la habitación. Oculta detrás de un disco de platino estaba la caja fuerte. Quitó el disco de la pared, giró la combinación, y abrió la caja. Dentro había joyas, documentos, más de cuatro mil dólares en efectivo, una pipeta de crack y una Mágnum .357 cargada. Agarró unos billetes y volvió a la sala, dejando la caja fuerte cerrada pero sin asegurarla. Gale estaba sentado en el sillón de cuero negro, con los pies en la mesita de mármol, y con un aspecto muy fresco con sus pantalones deportivos de Suicide Shift (que le había sacado a Peeta) haciendo juego con una camiseta. Ya se había servido él mismo una cerveza.

"Cuánto es todo?"

"¿Incluyendo anoche? Seis." Contestó Gale, ajustando el beeper en su cintura.

Peeta le dio seis billetes y puso el resto en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Juzgando por su mirada, el distribuidor entendió que Peeta quería estar solo y comprendió la señal.

"Me llamas si necesitas algo más," se ofreció Gale, saliendo del apartamento.

En el momento en que la puerta principal se cerró, la mente de Peeta se aceleró, pero su cuerpo se negó a moverse. Tenía las drogas en la mano, pero en vez de buscar una jeringa, regresó a la alcoba. Dentro de la caja fuerte algo más poderoso que su adicción había llamado su atención. Caminó hasta la caja y abrió la puerta. Dentro había un álbum de fotografías que contenía atesorados momentos en fotos a color. Tras colocar las drogas sobre la desarreglada mesa de noche, se tumbó en la cama, y empezó a pasar las hojas del álbum de fotos encuadernado en cuero. Capturados en las fotografías había imágenes y sentimientos tan intensos que lo hacían sentir tan bien como lo hacían sentirse suicida. Katniss había sido un desafío intelectual, mientras lo estimulaba de manera sexual. Ella lo había cuidado cuando estaba enfermo, lo cual era frecuente. Ella había desatado sentimientos internos que él siempre intentaba rechazar. Su belleza, tanto interna como física, era algo que él deseaba. Pero cuando la conseguía, hacía todo lo posible por perderla.

Pasó a la segunda página. No tenía idea de cuántas veces se había masturbado con esa foto. Tal vez por medio día. Era una instantánea que le había tomado a ella en unas vacaciones en Las Vegas. En la foto, el viento soplaba su largo cabello apartándolo de su rostro, y ella sonreía. Tras ella estaba el Cesar's Palace, dónde habían pasado lo mejor de dos semanas en el penthouse. Era la típica foto de turistas, pero era su sonrisa la que lo excitaba. Se veía tan libre de cualquier dolor. Peeta daría cualquier cosa por tener esa sonrisa, esos labios y ese cuerpo de nuevo.

Desabotonó sus pantalones de cuero. Antes de empezar a masturbarse, se inclinó hacia el refrigerador y tomó una botella sin abrir de Dom Perignon. La botella se abrió con un fuerte "pop" y el vaho escapó de la boca, pero sin derramar líquido.

Bebiendo profundamente de la botella, siguió pasando las páginas del álbum que era demasiado corto, evitando cuidadosamente la última página. Rara vez miraba la última página. Como siempre, regresó atrás a la segunda página. Con dos tercios de la botella despachados, bajó sus pantalones y sus pantaloncillos hasta las rodillas y vertió el champagne restante en las palmas de sus manos. Era parte del ritual. La champaña fina era algo que a él y a Katniss les gustaba compartir. Y aún podía compartirlo con ella. Al tomar en sus manos su húmeda erección sus pensamientos se apresuraron. Fue durante una de las últimas cenas que tuvieron que ella dijo algo que lo inspiró a escribir la canción más hermosa de su carrera. "Yo no puedo vivir contigo y no puedo vivir sin ti", la escuchaba como si fuera ayer. Las palabras fluyeron de la pluma al papel más rápido de lo que podía escribir. Peeta pensó que esa era la mejor manera de explicar todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. La canción "Sin Ti" no era una disculpa, era su versión de la historia. Era la sinceridad del rock and roll que vendería más de tres millones de copias en los Estados Unidos, batiendo los records de ventas, y poniendo al Mellark Mann Group en la cima del mundo. Él le había ofrecido la mitad de las regalías de la canción a Katniss, porque sin ella no habría habido ninguna canción. Pero ella se rehusó cortésmente. Empezó la gira con pre-venta total de tiquetes del Mellark Mann Group. Cuando el tour llegó a Los Ángeles, Peeta quería desesperadamente verla. Sin importar cuántas mujeres tenía, sin importar qué tanto le había dicho a todos que la había olvidado, haría cualquier cosa por ella, excepto dejarla irse de su vida. La llamó una docena de veces en dos días, dejando mensaje tras mensaje en su contestador. Aunque ella nunca respondió, le dejó diez pases de acceso libre al show. Ella nunca apareció.

Después del concierto, Peeta juró que no cometería el mismo error dos veces. Se baño rápidamente y se uso ropa seca, y se marchó evitando el barullo de los camerinos. Él y su chofer se dirigieron hacia el apartamento de Katniss. Usando el teléfono de la limosina le marcó desde la calle frente al edificio. De nuevo lo saludaba la voz grabada en el contestador.

"Katniss, yo sé... espero... que estés allí. Estoy abajo, y si tengo que romper la puerta para verte, con gusto lo haré. Si vas a llamar a la policía, puesss, llámalos ahora... no espero nada de ti. No me lo merezco... Mierda, ni siquiera sé que estoy tratando de decir pero en verdad me importas. Las palabras no pueden sanar lo que te he hecho pero, mierda, el pasado ya pasó... realmente necesito ver tu cara de nuevo", explicó Peeta suavemente después del pitido. Las palabras aún resonaban en su mente mientras se preguntaba si le habría sido posible expresarse de manera diferente. Ya era demasiado tarde, pensó, ya dentro del edificio. Ésta era una de esas raras ocasiones, después de un concierto, que Peeta estaba sobrio. Cuando llegó por el ascensor a su piso, oyó una música familiar. Mientras más se acercaba, más alto se hacía el volumen. Entonces su mundo empezó a girar incontrolablemente mientras el sonido de un disparo resonaba en el corredor. Corrió hacia el apartamento, inclinó su hombro, y con un desafiante abandono estrelló la puerta de madera. Encontró a Katniss en el sofá, sangrando profusamente; la mayor parte de su cabeza desparramada contra la pared detrás de ella. En la mesa de café frente a ella, manchados de sangre, estaban el contestador automático, un bolígrafo, y algunas pelotitas de papel arrugado. Él se paró devastado frente al cadáver. ¿Cómo pudo suceder? Todo lo que había hecho era amarla. Afligido, se acercó lentamente al equipo de sonido, un CD con el sencillo de "Sin Ti" estaba programado repitiéndose. Se preguntó cuántas veces ella había escuchado la misma canción, y apagó el aparato. Luego notó que junto al contestador automático había un papel.

"Número uno, con una bala." Decía la nota manchada de sangre.

Agitándose y convulsionando, sus lágrimas cayeron abiertamente. Peeta empezó a gritar con todos sus pulmones. Parecía como si alguien hubiera liberado un animal salvaje. Sus chillidos amenazaban con romper las ventanas. Una migraña apuntaló sus sienes palpitantes, y toda su cabeza se llenó de presión. ¿Ella se mató porque habían fallado o porque él no la dejaría ser? ¿Era la canción, una de las pocas cosas que había hecho por sí mismo, lo que la había empujado a esto? ¿Esto realmente estaba pasando? Luego otro pensamiento le vino a su mente. Tomó la pistola de la mano de ella y la puso contra su sien.

Se uniría a ella.

CLIC.

Estaba vacía. Katniss sabía que sólo necesitaría una bala.

Peeta salió de la pesadilla y se hundió en otro recuerdo. Reconoció el agradable recinto como la suite donde pasaron la luna de miel en Las Vegas y casi se sintió a gusto. La cama estaba desordenada y Katniss sonreía traviesa.

"¡Qué quieres hacer?"

"¿Qué?" Respondió Peeta, desconcertado.

Ya habían bebido varias botellas de champaña y habían hecho el amor dos veces.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" Repitió ella suavemente, retando a Peeta a responder.

Peeta captó el juego y decidió seguirlo Si ella le ofrecía una opción sobre qué hacer a continuación, se aprovecharía de esa generosidad.

"Puedes subir a la cama y decirme que me amas o bajar conmigo."

La expresión en la cara de Katniss era alegre. Palabras como "amor" eran lo más difícil de decir para Peeta. Ella sonrió de nuevo y empezó a descender hacia su cintura. No le tomó mucho tiempo devolverlo a la vida. Varios minutos después, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que él estaba lo más excitado posible, Katniss miró a su hombre y con la expresión más sexy que podía adoptar le dijo suavemente "te amo".

Peeta se vino con un ligero gruñido. El poderoso recuerdo le había dado algo en que trabajar, pero no había placer en el orgasmo. Ya nunca lo habría. Dejó el álbum de fotos a un lado y se recostó en la cama sintiéndose muerto, mirando fijamente al techo. Durante un segundo le pareció escuchar las notas musicales de "Sin Ti", pero era sólo su imaginación. Su cuerpo cansado permaneció así por lo que le pareció un año antes de poder levantarse. Por lo menos las drogas en la mesa de noche eran reales. Todo lo que necesitaba estaba en la mesa. Escondida debajo del despertador había una jeringa y una cuchara tiznada. Había un vaso medio vacío de agua y un encendedor. Tomó la cuchara y mezcló las cantidades apropiadas de heroína y agua. Luego, usando el encendedor, calentó el fondo de la cuchara hasta que la mezcla se aclaró. Con manos temblorosas agregó un poco de cocaína y así estuvo lista su speedball. Como era una celebridad, no podía permitirse el lujo de tener sus brazos llenos de pinchazos de jeringa. Por eso, normalmente se inyectaba en la parte trasera de sus antebrazos o en sus pies. También se inyectaba en el cuello. Como un experto acupunturista, acertó en una vena palpitante en su antebrazo.

"Genial" murmuró mientras examinaba su brazo cuidadosamente, sintiendo cómo la mezcla hacía efecto.

Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama. Entre las drogas y sus emociones, estaba exhausto. Era muy agradable que las drogas aliviaran la mayoría de las presiones. Se aceleraba a medida que la droga lo golpeaba en poderosas oleadas. Le tomó un momento antes de darse cuenta de que su brazo tocaba algo. Se giró lentamente. El álbum de fotos estaba abierto en la última página. Esa última página tenía el obituario de Katniss y una tarjeta de condolencias. Lágrimas que había retenido desde ese día empezaron a derramarse por sus mejillas. Su rostro pálido se enrojeció y sintió que sus fuerzas se evaporaban. Se hundía en la tristeza, pero no creía en la autocompasión. Y eso lo hizo sentirse aún peor. Se sentó hiperventilando con una pregunta que resonaba dentro de su cabeza. ¿Por qué tuvo que morir? No tenía ninguna respuesta, entonces se puso de pie demasiado rápido. ¿Por qué todo era una mierda? Regresó a la sala. Necesitaba más whiskey.

¿Por qué?

La amaba tanto.

¿Por qué?

Le había ofrecido la mitad de las regalías de derechos de autor de esa canción. La mitad. Eso ya era un imperio financiero. Pero se había negado.

¿Por qué?

Estaba intentando cambiar. Estaba tratando de ser bueno, según las normas de sociedad. Quería entender todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Quería que ella lo amara, pero sin importar cuánto lo intentaba, lo había jodido todo.

¿Por qué?

Él quería ser normal, pero eso no era posible.

¿Por qué?

Quería sentirse más cerca de Katniss, pero ella estaba muerta. Eso atormentó su frágil alma, pero por un segundo de una lógica enfermiza Peeta concluyó que su cuero tampoco debía ser perdonado.

"¡Arrrrrrggghh!" Gruñó, atacando su sala como un huracán. Puños y pies atacaron las indefensas paredes y el mobiliario. Lanzó su puño derecho tan fuerte contra la pared que rompió el enyesado. Tomó una lámpara oriental de sobre una mesa y la lanzó por el cuarto. Lanzó violentamente un cenicero de mármol contra una placa conmemorativa arruinando ambos. Respirando pesadamente y mojado en el sudor del alcohol, tomó un disco de platino y lo destrozó, lanzando fragmentos por todas partes. El cristal en el suelo brillaba como arena en una playa. A pesar de todos los cuartos de hotel que había destruido a lo largo de su carrera, Peeta nunca había destruido una guitarra. Eso era tabú. Hasta hoy. Caminó hacia la fila de guitarras, tomó una Stratocaster del 68 por su encordado mástil y la meció, golpeando el sólido cuerpo hasta dejar solo astillas. Con cada acto autodestructivo se sentía ligeramente bien. Caminó hacia otro disco de platino, se preparó y golpeó su puño contra el cristal. La sangre brotó de aquélla mano que estaba asegurada por la casa Lloyd's de Londres.

Por primera vez ese día, sonrió.

Peeta tomó la botella de Jim Beam del mesón y se atragantó. El analgésico líquido calentó su pecho y alivió su mano sangrante que parecía necesitar puntos. Caminó hacia su equipo de sonido Fischer, y usando la mano que no estaba lastimada, encendió el radio. El dial estaba en una emisora de rock clásico. Era la única estación segura en el dial, ya que jamás pasaban ninguna de sus canciones. Mellark Mann era demasiado nueva, demasiado actual. La estación sólo tocaba material de los 60s y 70s. Inmediatamente reconoció la canción; era "I don't Need Any Doctor", de Humble Pie. Era ese rock crudo el que lo había inspirado a hacerse músico. Después de los Pie vinieron los Allman Brothers. Peeta detestaba esa canción como si lo hubieran atado a un poste a darle latigazos. Durante los comerciales, fue a la cocina para agarrar otra cerveza. En los parlantes, la publicidad de una tienda de discos anunciaba que sus precios eran los más bajos de Los Ángeles. La música de fondo que acompañaba el anuncio era "Sin Ti."

Sus ojos se humedecieron, pero ninguna lágrima cayó al comprender que sin importar dónde estuviera, no podía esconderse de sí mismo. Como un soldado en misión, caminó hacia el equipo, agarró el receptor, le dio un tirón con ambas manos. Después de varios jalonazos fuertes las luces digitales se apagaron. Con el receptor en la mano, tropezó hacia atrás, desgarrando cables y golpeándose con uno de los grandes parlantes Bose. Aturdido y jadeando, siguió su camino con furia hasta la gigantesca 9 puerta corrediza que llevaba al balcón. Sin afán soltó el equipo y corrió el pasador que cerraba la puerta. El aire fresco atacó sus sentidos. La brisa fría le dio vigor cuando salió al balcón y miró hacia abajo. Su Bentley negro brillaba en el parqueadero justo debajo. Levantó el equipo, lo pasó sobre la baranda, y apuntó al auto. Después de algunos segundos de preguntarse si su puntería estaba buena, lo lanzó. El vidrio del parabrisas del automóvil estalló salvajemente cuando el aparato impactó en él. Volvió adentro por la cerveza que había olvidado, y azotó la puerta del refrigerador tan fuerte como pudo. Varias cosas cayeron al suelo. La puerta se desgonzó. Peeta tomó una cerveza, despachó la mitad, y como si fuera un lanzador de béisbol la arrojó contra su colección de guitarras, escasamente fallando contra su favorita: una Les Paul Sunburst del 57. Tomó otra lata del destrozado refrigerador y sus ojos regresaron a las guitarras.

Las guitarras eran como niños adoptados, y las amaba a cada una de manera diferente. Algunas guardaban ciertos recuerdos, pero cada guitarra tenía la habilidad de crear magia. Era ese potencial lo que él más respetaba y admiraba en aquellas guitarras, hasta esa tarde. Ahora, sin importar cuánto había amado una determinada guitarra, o qué valiosa pudiera ser, todo lo que deseaba hacer era sentir dolor. El dolor lo regresaba a la realidad. Lo regresaba más cerca de Katniss. Él le había dado música al mundo, muy buena música, y pedía poco a cambio. Un pequeño espacio para crear, algunas nimiedades, ¿y qué hay de la paz mental? A cambio, tenía más posesiones de la que podía usar, más dinero del que podía contar, y nada por lo que valiera la pena luchar. No hace mucho había luchado endemoniadamente por todo esto. Ahora que era poseedor de ese diamante deseaba que hubiera forma alguna de devolverlo. Desde la cima la vista no era tan hermosa como había imaginado. Lo que hacía como pura expresión artística, la casa discográfica lo convertía en dinero. Pronto se desilusionó de ese sistema, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Sin la industria no podría compartir su música. Sin importar que tanto habían tratado de explicarle, las notas musicales no tenían un equivalente en dólares. Hacía música porque desde pequeño amaba el rock and roll. Era para la gente, su gente, para quienes escribió su música después de escribir para sí mismo. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía dormir en las noches?

Estaba mirando la respuesta.

Mataría a sus guitarras. Si no fuera por aquellas guitarras, no habría tenido los problemas que tuvo. Y dejaría la maldita Sunburst 57 para el final. Acabó la cerveza, levantándola sobre su ansiosa boca. La Budweiser se derramó por su rostro. Cuando la lata estaba casi vacía, la aplastó y la pateó como jugando al fútbol. Enfurecido, tomó una Les Paul Black Beauty y le dio una muerte rápida pero salvaje contra la pared. Levantó una rara Telecaster sobre su cabeza y la apaleó contra la mesa de café, rompiendo ambas cosas. Entonces, tomó otra Les Paul y, balanceándola como si fuera un bate del béisbol, golpeó una lámpara y varios objetos antes de que el mástil de la guitarra se quebrara.

"Mierda", refunfuñó. En ese instante, oyó algo como con ritmo. ¿Acaso un baterista tocaba en su cabeza? Le tomo unos segundos comprender que era uno de los vecinos golpeando la pared.

"¡Qué! ¡Mucho ruido o qué!" Gritó Peeta hacia la dirección de donde venía el golpeteo. No se detuvo.

"¡No me jodas hijo de puta!"

Toc-toc-toc-toc-toc.

"Hijo de puta, te lo advierto", dijo Peeta.

Toc-toc-toc-toc-toc.

Peeta caminó a la habitación, de sobre la mesa de noche tomó su cocaína y vertió una buena cantidad sobre su mano sana y dio una aspirada. Luego lamió el resto, entumeciendo sus dientes y encías. Había una cajetilla de Marlboros en la mesa. Tomó uno y lo encendió. Hizo una aspiración profunda y escuchó. El vecino todavía estaba golpeando. El cenicero era una montaña desbordante de colillas muertas, por lo que Peeta apoyó el cigarrillo en el borde de la mesa de noche. Había intentado evitar una confrontación, pero el cabrón de al lado no lo dejaba. Fue hasta su caja fuerte, agarró la Mágnum .357 y salió de la alcoba.

"Bueno hijo de puta, entones juguemos".

Toc-toc-toc-toc-toc.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Descargó tres tiros contra la ya perforada pared. El golpeteo se detuvo al instante. De nuevo, sonrió. Apuntó la pistola hacia uno de sus discos de platino en otra pared y destruyó la brillante carátula. Apuntó a su televisor y lo voló a la eternidad. Quedaba una bala. Tomó la pistola plateada con terror. Fácilmente podría unirse a Katniss. Sólo había que apretar rápidamente el gatillo. La idea lo atrajo. Quizás sería mejor en su próxima vida. Lentamente, con los ojos cerrados, levantó la pistola. El gatillo rozaba su encarnado dedo índice. El cañón se sentía bien contra su sien. Mientras se preparaba, volvió a abrir sus ojos. Frente a él, burlándose, había dos guitarras Les Paul más. Hubo un momento en su vida, que aquellas encarnaciones musicales eran sagradas. La dedicación y los años de práctica eran una labor de amor. Las guitarras eran su pasión, su expresión, y habían sido su pasaje para salir de la oscuridad. Pero todo eso había cambiado con una canción. Ahora esas guitarras eran recordatorios de que Peeta nunca podría recobrar su inocencia.

"¿Maldita sea... es que no puedo morir con un poco dignidad?" Se preguntó con una rabia que lo consumió.

Ni siquiera se podía suicidar sin que la música interviniera. Su tembloroso brazo bajó y apuntó a una de las guitarras. Hubo una fuerte retrocarga y astillas de madera volaron por doquier. Hizo un gran hoyo en ella. Se acercó para examinar su puntería. Estaba definitivamente muerta, pero eso no era suficiente. Recogió los restos y los arrojó hacia el balcón. Luego se asomó por la baranda. Debajo una pequeña multitud se había reunido alrededor de su lujoso automóvil ahora arruinado.

"¿Alguien quiere un autógrafo?" Preguntó, lanzando la destrozada guitarra. "Esperen un minuto, esperen un minuto. ¡Les doy otro regalo!" Gritó, y corrió a la alcoba.

Sus pesados pasos tumbaron el cigarrillo que había dejado en la mesa de noche. Se fundió con la gruesa alfombra. Peeta buscó dentro de la caja fuerte, tomó un manotón de billetes de cien dólares, y corrió hacia el balcón antes de que su público se fuera.

"¡Y que no digan que nunca les dí nada!" Gritaba mientras arrojaba el dinero.

Varios espectadores cautos retrocedieron, pero en cuanto vieron que el confeti era dinero, se apresuraron. Peeta saludó con la mano a la pequeña multitud y regresó adentro.

Quedaba una guitarra.

Miró maravillado los hermosos colores de la 57. Muy apropiadamente llamada Sunburst. Rojos, naranjas y amarillos se entrelazaban en el cuerpo de madera. Esta tenía trastes y puentes de oro. La Sunburst era la preferida de todas sus guitarras. Tenía otras dos docenas en el depósito, pero esa guitarra había sido lo primero que compró después de que Suicide Shift firmara el contrato de grabación. Era la manera como se había premiado a sí mismo por "haberlo logrado". También era la guitarra donde había compuesto la música para "Sin Ti". Se acercó con cautela y respeto, y la tomó delicadamente. Se sentó en el suelo al estilo indio. En su interior, se alegraba de no haber destruido esa guitarra. Su mano herida le dolía terriblemente, pero igual quería tocar. La sangre goteó de su mano y se derramó sobre el cuerpo de la guitarra. Hipnotizado, Peeta veía su sangre correr. Sin importar cuán intoxicado estuviera, sus dedos nunca lo traicionaban, y esta guitarra en particular siempre respondía a su llamado. Empezó improvisando algo que sonaba como a Hendrix. Hizo una pausa brusca. Algo en ese último solo de guitarra lo desconcertó y no pudo seguir. De una manera vaga le recordaba a una parte de "Sin Ti". Después de respirar profundamente, Peeta recobró su compostura parcialmente. Se supone que los multimillonarios como Peeta no lloran. Ellos están más allá de las lágrimas, o al menos eso es lo que la sociedad quiere creer. Mellark Mann era sólo Peeta Mellark, un niño talentoso que podía deslizar dedos ágiles a lo largo de un pedazo de madera con cuerdas. Comenzó a interpretar uno 11 de sus solos favoritos, "Don't Believe a Word" de Thin Lizzy. Aunque la guitarra no estaba amplificada, podía oírla como si lo estuviera. Dejó que la última nota se alargara mientras reflexionaba. Solía amar la textura de este instrumento en sus manos. Solía amar hacer que las cuerdas cobraran vida. Solía amar sólo abrazarla. Entonces en su mente recordó enfermizamente que también había amado tocar a Katniss. Se levantó del suelo y descargó la guitarra contra el piso. Aterrizó con un sonoro DWWWAANNNGGGG.

Miró fijamente la guitarra y pensó en ella. Ambas le habían dado tanto placer, pero nunca había sido capaz de expresar adecuadamente su gratitud. Nunca le dijo la verdad sobre cómo ella lo hacía sentir, sobre cuánto la amó; y cuando lo hizo, la canción reafirmó que debía haber mantenido su boca cerrada. Por lo menos ella aún estaría viva. Pero la canción era pura y él quería tocarla para ella. Aun si su cuerpo físico no estaba presente, Peeta todavía podría cantar para ella en el cielo. Quería tocar, pero temía tocar a la guitarra. Entonces Peeta vio una alternativa. Levantó la casi vacía botella de whiskey y escurrió lo que quedaba. Luego la dejó caer de su mano. Demasiado borracho y narcotizado, se tambaleó hasta llegar al piano.

El cigarrillo encendido en la habitación había comenzado un fuego lento en la alfombra de la alcoba. El fuego llegó a la cama y se esparció rápidamente. La ropa tirada por todos lados alimentó más el fuego y pronto la habitación estuvo en llamas.

Hasta unas confusas horas antes, la vida de Peeta, sin importar cuán miserable era, había sido lo que muchas personas apenas soñaban. Todo era una ilusión, y él era uno de la elite del rock and roll, un héroe. Ahora, estaba reducido a su ser más básico y nada le importaba realmente. Sentía las espinas envueltas alrededor de su corazón y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía humano de nuevo. Había sofocado su espiritualidad abusando de las drogas. Había perjudicado su salud y su crecimiento personal con el vicio. Se había cegado porque tenía miedo de que su propósito, su don en esta vida, fuera ser fiel a sí mismo. Y el único momento en que pudo encontrar aquella verdad interna, había sido cuando tocaba su música. Suavemente acarició las teclas de marfil, dando vida a melodías a través de sus dedos. Persistía en tocar su música sin importar el dolor de su mano herida. Estaba determinado a tocar para Katniss, y todos los otros ángeles. Con cada fluido que despedía, cada armonía, cada acento musical, su dolor interno sanaba un poco. Con cada nota que sonaba se hacía uno con la música.

Sudando abundantemente, Peeta sintió algo agitarse detrás de él. Intentó ignorarlo tanto como le fuera posible. Finalmente, se volvió y vio las grandes llamas que ondulaban saliendo de su habitación. Al principio pensó que era una alucinación, pero el fuego era abrasadoramente real y venía hacia él. Su guitarra favorita ya había sido consumida y estaba muriendo. Quería salvarla, pero no podía. Se rehusaba a que su sesión fuera interrumpida. Katniss estaba escuchando. Cada vez que presionaba las teclas del Steinway, el rojo de su sangre manchaba el marfil. Ignoraba las manchas rojas, deslizando sus largos dedos sobre ellas. Las venas palpitaban en sus antebrazos y el sudor corría por su rostro. Todo lo que había querido hacer con su vida era tocar su música, y ahora lo estaba haciendo. En ese momento, se sintió libre de sus demonios. Tomó valor y comenzó a cantar "Sin Ti" en su natural ronca voz. El grueso alfombrado se volvió rápidamente un infierno de pared a pared mientras una ola gigante de fuego se levantó y se extendió alrededor del piano. A él no le podía haber importado menos. Mientras las llamas tragaban el apartamento Peeta nunca gritó, y nunca se equivocó en ninguna nota.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Ojala les haya gustado y despertado la curiosidad por guns, igual recomiendo la canción This i love y don´t cry para leer la historia...**

 **Por cierto el 29 de Noviembre vienen a CDMX, yo ya tengo boleto jajajajajajaja Solo quería ponerlo.**

 **Saludos, Pat**


End file.
